Desire
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Sam and Kate have a little fun. ONE-SHOT READ AND REVIEW


Sam stepped into the motel room and shut the door behind him. It was getting late, and he was exhausted. The hunt from the night before went into the early morning hours, and they didnt' have anytime to sleep when they returned. Instead, they packed up the car and drove to the next town. In the course of six weeks, since picking up Kate outside of Savannah, they managed to travel right through Tennessee, down to Mississippi, before landing in Missouri an hour earlier.

"Sam is that you?" Kate called, from the shower.

"Yeah," he shouted, as he took off his jacket.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second!"

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, before laying back against the badly patterned bedspread. A few seconds later, the shower went off and the sound of the curtain being pulled back could be heard. The door opened a few minutes later, and Kate walked out wearing only a towel. Her blonde hair plastered against her back and on her shoulders.

Sitting up, Sam looked at her, as she crossed the room to her bag. As she dug through it, she peered over her shoulder at him, and smirked.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or take a shower?" she asked, as Sam gaped at her.

Clearing his throat and pulling his gaze off her, Sam nodded and got up. He walked past her and quickly into the bathroom, shutting the door. Kate giggled, before standing up and walking back over to the bed with her clothes.

Sam turned the water on and stripped out of his dirty clothes, dropping them onto the floor in a pile. As he washed, Sam thought about Kate. The petite blonde who stole his heart, when he first laid eyes on her back in the diner. His attraction for Kate grew, right after he and Dean killed the demon that kidnapped her. Sam refused to let her out of his sight, and took it upon his own hands to bring her along. He didn't ask Dean. He didn't need to ask Dean. It was his choice and he wanted her to come with them.

"_Sammy you can't just invite anyone you want! It's too dangerous!" _Dean shouted, during a bathroom stop.

_"I don't care, Dean!" _Sam snapped back, before Kate returned from the bathroom.

Now, six weeks later, things between them both became serious. At first, Sam slept on the couch or floor in the motels, allowing Kate to sleep in the extra bed. But as the weeks went on, Kate asked him to sleep in the bed with her.

_"I feel bad and besides, I hate sleeping alone," _she told him one night, after a long hunt.

Sam turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing the other towel off the rack, Sam wrapped it around his hips, and stepped out of the bathroom. Kate was still sitting on the bed, dressed in her towel, when she looked up and smiled at him. Just the appearance of her sitting there, dressed in nothing but a towel, drove Sam insane. Knowing that underneath the thin towel, she was fully naked, put images in his mind that he never wanted to forget. Sam walked over to her, holding the towel up by the side, Kate smiled a little more.

When he was standing only two feet away from her, Kate pulled her towel down and leaned back on her hands. Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and felt his cock grow hard at the sight before him.

_Thank god Dean went to the bar across the street,_ Sam thought, as he dropped his own towel onto the floor.

Climbing onto the bed, Sam laid above her, smashing his lips against hers. Kate moaned, and kissed him back, running her hand up his arm. Sam's hand traveled down from her stomach

to between her legs. Kate let out a gasp, as Sam slipped a finger inside her. Breaking away from his lips, Kate let out a loud moan.

"_Shit..._..Sam!" she cried, as his thumb circled around her swollen bud.

Sam groaned at how tight and wet she was for him. Gasping now, Kate felt her body twitch and jerk as Sam pleasured her. As he nibbled and sucked on her neck and collar bone, Kate ran her fingers through his hair. A few minutes later, she was calling out his name as she came, shaking and whimpering.

Sitting up, Sam pulled onto his lap. Sliding forward, Kate bit back a moan as she brushed against his cock. As Sam slid into her, Kate bit down on her lip and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. The pain ripped through her, as her body adjusted to him inside her. Seconds had passed, and Kate suddenly had the urge to move her body, as it her body throbbed in need. When she did so, Sam let out a groan, closing his eyes tightly. Gripping her hips, Sam pulled her up then down.

Kate closed her eyes, and gasped as the pleasure shot throughout her body. Each stroke make her moan as she became more aroused.

"Sam.. Sam.. Sam.." she moaned, as he thrusted in and out of her.

Sam reached down between their bodies, and began to rub her clit. Kate's body let out a violent shake, and she cried out in pleasure and surprise. Within seconds, her hips her bucking against him, as she climaxed. Riding out her orgasm, Kate kept moving her body, as Sam slammed into her. Licking his lips, Sam let out a groan and a hiss, thrusting deeper into her body. Sam let out a groan, as he came, filling her up with his seed.

Laying his head against her heaving chest, Kate closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his damp hair. Kissing his forehead, Kate smiled softly.

"I'm getting a cramp in my hip, " she said, getting a chuckle out of him.

"Are you now?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

She nodded, before pulling out of her slowly. Kate rolled off of his lap, and laid back against the neatly made bed. Sam laid out next to her, pulling her into his arms. Kate laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. Running his fingers through her damp curls, Sam kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

It felt as if her heart stopped beating. All the air in her body just stopped circulating as she laid in his arms. She wasn't scared. Surprised, yes. But she couldn't hold back her feelings.

"I love you, too," she replied, before looking up at him.

Sam grinned, and kissed her on the lips. The roar of the Impala pulling up outside, made them both jump out.

"Shit!" Kate shouted, jumping off the bed.

She and Sam scrambled to get their clothes on, and under the covers before Dean walked through the door. Just as Sam pulled the blankets over Kate and himself, the motel door opened and Dean stumbled in.

"Fuck.." Dean muttered, as he turned around to close the door.

Kate burried her face into Sam's neck and tried her best not to laugh. Dean dropped the hotel key onto the floor, and made his way past their bed and into the bathroom, knocking everything off the counter as he went to the sink.

"Aw fucking shit," Dean moaned, as the sink went on.

Sam squeezed Kate's side, as she snorted biting down on her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. A few minutes later, Dean stumbled out of the bathroom, dressed only in his boxers. Throwing himself down on the other bed, he pulled the pillow down and clutched it to his chest.

"Night,Sammy," he mumbled, his face pushed up against the pillow.

"Night.." Sam said, as Kate laughed silently.

Dean let out a loud snore, and Kate had to shove her face into her pillow. Sam chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. Kissing the back of her head, Sam pulled her closer to him.

"Night, Katie," he said, with a yawn.

Kate giggled, "Goodnight, Sammy," she replied.


End file.
